Beautiful
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Inspirada en la canción de Cris A, Beautiful, Hermione tiene ciertos problemas por que los demás no la consideran normal, y bueno después de pelearse con el único que la comprendía se ha quedado ciega(No en ese sentido) y no seda cuenta de que todo e


**Beautiful.**

_Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly, it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain_

_I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring us down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down_

_So don't you bring me down today._

         Cursaban sexto, ya con dieciséis años no había problema con los novios, es más, quien no tuviera novio o novia era... anormal. Y no es que lo fuese, simplemente que para ciertos jóvenes sí lo era. No estamos poniendo en defensa a nadie, sino que hay que aclararlas cosas antes de cualquier comentario. Simplemente se evita estar de un lado sí y del otro no. AH, la juventud sí que es complicada, o al menos para ciertas personas sí.

         Había alguien en especial, alguien que no opinaba ni quería vivir como todos, no siempre todos coincidimos e todo, sino sería muy aburrido. Bueno el caso es que esta chica (Sí, es mujer) tenía ciertos problemillas con todo ese cuento de los novios, y bueno, diciendo la verdad LE IMPORTABA UN BLEDO SI TENÍA NOVIO O NO, por ahora le interesaba más asegurar su futuro, pero por ese simple motivo, ya era vista como una muchacha extraña. No le respetaban sus gustos, porque sino era así... era distinta.

         Solían molestarla mucho por ello, se burlaban a menudo de ella y no la dejaban en paz ni por un segundo si estaba a la vista.. a ella le molestaba, por supuesto  que lo hacía. Necesitaba alguien que la comprendiera, Ron no podía ser porque no hacía más que tratar de conquistarla y Harry... Bueno el ya tenía sus propios problemas con la tonta fama, como para meterle otras estupideces, aunque ninguna de las dos eran estupideces, pero vistas desde cierto punto de vista sí.

-HEY fenómeno- Pansy le mostraba un libro rosa- se te olvidó llevarte tu libro de frustración, sabes, el que habla de frustraciones del amor y de la vida anormal.

-Ay que bueno que lo leíste, yo lo había tomado hace semanas, pero ya veo que es tan bueno que hasta un cerebro ahuecado como tú lo leyó ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gustó?

-JAJA, que graciosita eres sangre sucia- Pansy tiró el libro al suelo y lo pisó.

-Señorita Pakirson, vaya ahora mismo a mi despacho- la profesora McGonagall llegó en aquel preciso momento – No le han enseñado en su casa que a los libros hay que tratarlos con delicadeza. Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin y no quiero ve repetir esta clase de actos por parte de usted. Señorita Granger, lleve este libro a la biblioteca, o no, mejor dicho, antes de ir a mi despacho usted lo llevará señorita Pakirson, la veo dentro de diez minutos en mi despacho. Sin demoras.

-AY Ush, maldita Granger, miss cerebrito, ya me las pagarás.

-Eso estuvo genial Herms- Parvati la tocó por el hombro- Pero eso no te quita lo fenómeno.

Gracias por tu hipocresía Parvati, pero las hipócritas siempre están de más- Hermione se fue de la sala inmediatamente. No soportaba a ninguna de ellas.

-¿Qué pasó Herms?- Harry se acercó a la chica- ¿te han vuelto a molestar? ¿es eso? No me gusta nada verte así...

-Detesto ser diferente Harry- Comenzó a llorar- Quisiera ser transparente.

-Nunca desees eso- Harry la abrazó tiernamente- esas cosas no se dicen ni en juego. Recuerda Herms, no puedes cambiarte sólo porque los demás quieren, tú eres tú, y si te gusta ser así ¿por qué molestarse? Yo amo tu personalidad, pienso que eres una chica encantadora y me gustas así.

         Harry siempre era un amor con ella, siempre la comprendía y le daba buenos consejos, la hacía querer seguir luchando por vivir. No era que él fuera igual que ella, él si había tenido una novia y varias citas, pero al igual era el único que la comprendía y la trataba dulcemente. Era el único trato así que recibía de un chico, y bueno la única chica que la trataba sin insultos era Hannah Abott. Ella también la trataba muy bien. Ellos dos eran las únicas personas que lo hacían.

-Sabes que hago cuando estoy triste.

-¿Haces algo?

-Sip, tarareo canciones en mi mente, sé que suena estúpido pero es la única forma de olvidarme completamente de un tema. A ver ¿Qué canción te gusta? Cántala.

-En voz alta- Él asintió- Estás loco, no pienso hacerlo- Harry le insistió- bueno... Every day is so wonderful, suddenly, it's hard to breathe, now and then I get insecure, from all the pain I'm so ashamed I am beautiful no matter what they say Words can't bring me down I am beautiful in every single way Yes words can't bring us down So don't you bring me down today.

-sabes, ahora que te veo mejor, me doy cuenta de que eres muy linda Herms, lástima que los demás son tan ciegos y no se den cuenta de eso. Tienes mucha razón, no dejes que las palabras te derroten, véncelas. Algún día, esto se acabará y lo verás todo como un tonto juego.

-Pero yo espero que se acabe pronto.

         No quería estar más allí, se estaba poniendo triste y no quería volver a llorar enfrente de Harry, porque eso es lo que él estaba tratando de evitar. Así que se despidió de él y lo dejó solo en la sala común, subió al cuarto de las chicas. Se recostó en su cama y dejó caer unas lágrimas mientras se repetía Recuerda lo que te dijo Harry

-_... en el fondo de los sanitarios... nuestro encuentro es justo y necesario... no soporto tenerte lejos quiero hacértelo frente al espejo_ ¡Demonios!- Le daba vueltas a su cabeza, trataba de mentalizar lo que le había dicho Harry, trataba de cantar para olvidar, pero no pudo, los pensamientos la vencieron. Se levantó y caminó hacia el espejo. Se quedó un rato viéndose en él y se quitó posteriormente las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos.

         El espejo revelaba solo su físico Nada más eso Herms, lo que verdaderamente importa es que te sientas bien contigo misma Pero no lo hacía, a las mujeres les gustaba verse bonita y eso es algo muy normal, pero si había sido algo que había ignorado por años ¿por qué ahora sí le preocupaba? No lo hacía por alguien ¿o sí? Solo podía ser Harry pero ¿realmente le gustaba Harry? O acaso era porque era el único chico que la comprendía.

To all your friends you're delirious 

_So consumed in all your dom_

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone. _

_Left the puzzle undone, is that the way it is_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down_

_'Cause you're beautiful in every single way_

_Yes word can't bring you down_

_So don't you bring me down today._

-Siempre has sido ignorada Herms, entonces por qué ahora te preocupa, un cambio de look no influenciaría en nada

-¿Quién dice que no?- Lavender la había escuchado, al menos las últimas diez palabras.- te apuesto a que si haces unos cambios todo cambiará más pronto de lo que piensas.

-¿y por qué habrías de decírmelo?

-Herms, Pav y yo hemos tratado de ser tus amigas, pero tú nos evitas y nos llamas...

-Hipócritas.

-eso mismo. Danos una oportunidad, ya verás que surgirá efecto.

-No creo que pueda confiar en ustedes.

-OH vamos Herms- las dos chicas se sentaron a su lado, Parvati sacó una loción y comenzó a restregársela en el cabello. Lavender le quitaba la suciedad del rostro y comenzaba a echarle un poco de sombra y labial, claros pero notables.

         Estuvieron exactamente una hora en aquel cambio de look. Hermione no quería no verse en el espejo, no se imaginaba como podría quedar. Tenía miedo... esa no era ella...

-Listo, quedaste súper, sólo vete en el espejo y verás.

         Volteó a verse al espejo, el miedo le impedía caminar, no quería verse. Temía... ¿a qué?

-Te ves preciosa, vas a arrasar.

-No, esperen así no soy yo.

-Y a quién demonio le importa, si te ves bien. Vamos Herms, baja y ya veremos quien tiene razón, verás que luego, luego no te importa eso.

-Vamos anda, baja para que vean nuestra obra maestra.

         ¿Qué diría Harry cuando la viera? ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Tenía miedo, de nuevo... Este maldito miedo. Bajó las escaleras lentamente perseguida por Parvati y Lavender, quienes tenían una sonrisa de ojo a ojo. Estaban satisfechas ¿pero sería a favor de Hermione? ¿tenían buenas intenciones?, bueno eso era imposible saberlo con dos como ellas.

         El único que estaba allí abajo era Seamus, al parecer Harry ya se había ido a comer. El chico no notó la presencia de las tres mujeres hasta que pisaron su terreno. Al parecer él no tenía hambre y se había quedado viendo unas revistas de esas para hombres. Cuando vio a Hermione se impactó, abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó exaltado. No sabía que decir, estaba trabado.

-Emm... Chicas... Este... ¿las acompaño a comer?

-Sería un gusto Seamus- Hasta la voz de Hermione sonaba distinta, parecía más dulce, y hasta más... sensual...

-No el gusto es mío- Seamus no dejó de ver a Hermione mientras caminaba.

No me gusta la actitud de SeamusHermione comenzaba a sentirse extraña.

         No lo pensaba, pero justo en el momento que entró al comedor todos se le quedaron viendo, en especial Draco Malfoy, que le hacía unas señas a Parvati. Hermione no se dio cuenta de eso, simplemente se había fijado en Harry que la miraba desconcertado, pero al igual con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Mientras caminaba, muchos le ofrecieron un asiento, incluso los de séptimo, tanta atención la incomodaba, no sabía como Harry podía aguantar tanto.

-¿Qué tal Herms?- Harry le abrió mejor paso. Mientras que Ron no dejaba de mirarla- Ron me pasas ese muslo.

-Sí Harry. Aquí tienes.

No me dice nada Hermione veía a Harry esperando que diera alguna señal de haber notado su cambio, pero nada, acaso tenía que optar por preguntarle- ¿Y que dices?

-¿Qué digo de qué?

-De su cambio Harry, ¿qué no es obvio? Si me preguntas Herms, creo que te ves mucho mejor.

-Sí te sientes bien así...

-Hermione quieres algo de postre- Jonh un chico de séptimo, le ofreció a Hermione un poco de postre de chocolate, pero ella se negó, necesitaba hablar con Harry.

-Y no prefieres un poco de dulce de vainilla.

-O no, preferiblemente uno de frambuesa.

-Más rico está este de calabaza...

-Que entrometidos son, yo se lo ofrecí primero.

-Eh, chicos, no gracias, no tengo apetito de postres, de verdad gracias.

-Herms, creo que mejor nos vemos en la sala común.

-Pero Harry... – Ya se había ido.

         Decidió irse, ya se le había quitado el hambre y no soportaba aquella banda de chicos sin sentido. El camino parecía larguísimo, muchos chicos de Grinffindor se ofrecieron para acompañarla hasta la torre pero ella se le negó a todos. Lo único que necesitaba era hablar con Harry, no podían dejar las cosas así, por alguna razón notaba a Harry algo enfadado con ella, no sabía por qué, por eso necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente.

         Harry nunca se había ido así de la mesa, ni siquiera dejó que Ron lo acompañara hasta la torre. Temía que no le hubiese gustado... Bueno es que por lo visto no le había gustado.  Y por qué se enredaba tanto, si a ella le gustaba, eso entonces era lo importante ¿Pero de verdad le gustaba? No, o ¿sí? AY que maldito dilema, la vida era un solo dilema Como detestaba la clase de conversaciones que iban a tener Harry y ella, siempre se termina peleando, y no estaba nada equivocada...

-Harry... yo...

-Te ves bien Herms, solo que... ¿te soy sincero?

-Por favor.

-Mi primera impresión fue ¿Acaso esa es Herms? La amiga que no le importaba nada de eso de las modas, la que le interesaba más un libro...

-¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar? ¿Qué no soy mujer? Porque que yo sepa todas las mujeres se preocupan por su apariencia.

-No es eso.

-Ah ¿no? Entonces qué... Lo que pasa es que tú eres hombre, eso no te preocupa, pero ¿te gustaría que todos te insultaran? Pero claro, como vas a entenderlo si eres famoso, y tienes cantidad de babositas a tu alrededor ¿no? Tú no sabes como me siento.

-Claro... Yo no lo sé- Su tono habitual se había tornado a triste- Supongo que tienes razón... Yo sólo extraño a esa Hermione, sólo eso...

-Harry yo no...

-Creo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer como salir con algún chico, hay muchos esperándote. 

         Cómo había podido discutir así con Harry. No se sentía mal por ello (Eso era lo peor) Le gustaba que los chicos pusieran atención en ella, le gustaba que la vieran bonita,  pero por eso... no quería estar enfadada con Harry, lo había dejado tan triste. Pero tampoco por ello iba a dejar su nueva fama, le gustaba sentirse así. Querida.

         Pasaron días, Harry no ignoró a Hermione sino le fue indiferente, por lo que Hermione optó por ignorarlo, tenía claro que él no le pediría perdón, pero ella tampoco lo haría, tal vez ese fue el tonto fin de una bella amistad.

         Despertaba por las mañanas e iba al comedor, ya Harry no le reservaba el puesto. Solamente se lo medio reservó el día posterior a la pelea, pero ella retrocedió y se sentó junto a Jonh el chico de séptimo, al parecer disfrutaba mucho de su compañía pero no era lo mismo, era muy diferente, Harry y Ron eran distintos. Pero no le iba a pedir perdón.

-Hermione eres un encanto, ¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos esta noche? Tú, yo y la luna ¿Eh? No te parece estupendo, será genial.

-Sí claro, será genial. Por supuesto que acepto, quien puede ser tan tonta y no aceptar la invitación de un chico como tú.

-La vieja Hermione tal vez lo haría.

-Ese Potter se la pasa fastidiando, hay que sacarlo de encima. Ya verás que no te molestará más.

-No creo que sea necesario recurrir a la violencia.

-¿Qué preciosa? ¿Acaso aún te agrada esa leche con lentes?

-No es eso... Sólo que nunca me a gustado la violencia.

-Está bien, todo lo que tú quieras será cumplido.

         Ya Harry se había marchado, ultimadamente se veía muy deprimido, pero no era su culpa ¿O sí? Claro que no, ella no le había hecho nada, si él quería deprimirse, pues que lo hiciera, por su lado ella estaba muy bien, o al menos eso creía. ¿Por qué si Ron estaba bien Harry no? Es que acaso Harry la quería más que Ron... O es que sentía algo más que amistad por ella. No, no, no, ya estaba hablando estupideces, odiaba hacerlo pero se estaba volviendo costumbre en ella. Pensar lo que no debe, y sobre todo soñar... Bueno pero eso no le quitaba nada ¿O sí?

         Ya se había vuelto una ambiciosa, había empezado a frecuentar más con los chicos que a la biblioteca. Se maquillaba notoriamente, y se alisaba el cabello cada dos días, se había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros, dejándose caer dos mechones de cada lado. Se podría decir que era lo que llamaban "normal".

         Pero eso sí, las cosas no estaban nada normales con Harry, ahora sí que los dos se ignoraban por completo, su amistad se había roto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por un estúpido cambio de look. Toda aquella situación era incómoda, sobre todo para Hermione, por alguna razón se sentía más culpable de lo que Harry se sentía, al menos por lo que ella veía. Él parecía muy normal, pero se notaba que la extrañaba, el trío ya se había roto a comienzos de año, pero ahora estaba fatal. Pero en fin, el problema para ella no era ese. El problema era...

         Harry.

         Él, ese chico era todo su problema. Por eso no podía evitar espiarlo, suena un poco extraño, pero necesitaba saber que opinaba de ella, y Ron estaba de acuerdo con ayudarla, después de todo le daría un beso como recompensa.

-HEY Harry, vamos tío, dime ¿Qué onda con Hermione?

-La extraño Ron, extraño a la que era Hermione. Esa que ves no es la que conocimos, podrá verse muy bonita, ser muy...

-Sexy.

-Sí aja Ron, todo l que tú quieras, pero no es la misma porque cambió. Es un cambio muy radical en ella, entiendo que ser mujer implica querer ser bella, ya lo entendí... Pero... Ella era bonita, no veo por qué un cambio, sólo tenía que esperar a alguien que se diera cuenta de qué tan linda era.

-Y ese alguien no eres tú.

-Ron, creo que me estoy enamorando perdidamente de Hermione, y no me estoy dando cuenta.

         Esas frases le paralizaron el corazón. Dejó de latir por cinco segundo, y luego unas lágrimas rozaron sus mejillas coloradas.

-Sé que suena extraño, pero la amo, y ahora no puedo decírselo... Qué crees que diría.

-Acaso la amas ahora que cambió.

         Hermione se interesó más aún por lo que dijera en ese momento.

-No, en realidad creo que este sentimiento comenzó a nacer antes de que nos peleáramos. Me enamoré Ron... me he enamorado perdidamente de la ahora chica más imposible.

-Nada es imposible tío, ya verás como todo se soluciona.

-No lo sé Ron, ya va un mes y dos semanas...

-Tío pero que exacto, se ve que sí estás rendido por ella.

-Sí, no puedo dejar de pensarla. Ahora ella es todo para mí.

-Uy tío, hay amores que matan así que cuidado.

         Harry se quedó pensativo. Hermione aún observaba la escena con atención. Ok. Harry estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella, estaban peleados, y ella no tenía ni la mínima idea si le correspondía a los sentimientos al chico. Se puso a analizar.

_Ok, Hermy, veamos, Harry es un chico dulce y es tu mejor amigo. Sólo eso... Entonces ¿Por qué ahora dudaba? Es que acaso no lo era... No sí lo era. No, no lo era. Ayyyyyyyy, no lo voy a negar, me gusta Harry, sí, lo voy a aceptar, esa es la única razón por la cual te sientes tan culpable. Amas a Harry, y punto, cerrado el caso. Lo amas. Y sabes perfectamente cuantas ganas tienes de gritárselo en la cara, decirle que lo amas, y pedirle perdón, pero no lo haría_

         Quería llorar, pero no lo haría allí, iría a buscar a algún chico que la consolara ¿Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo?, ella no iba a ir con ningún chico, además que sí lo hiciese tendía que maquillarse y arreglarse un poco ¿Pero qué demonios piensas Hermione? Iría a un lugar solitario donde nadie la molestase y punto. Ya iba a dejarse de cosas tontas. Eso es lo que habían logrado Parvati y Lavender.  Pero hubo algo que la detuvo. Unas voces.

-Ay Lav, te queda fabuloso el color lila, es como el color de tu nombre.

-Entonces ¿me compro ese labial?

-Claro Lav, pero primero vayamos a nuestra cita con Draco, o bueno, acompáñame a ir. Que bueno que gané la apuesta, te imaginas estar con él toda una noche entera. Debe ser un sueño, que importa lo sangrón que sea, estoy segura que en cosas de amor es una fiera, además que está más guapo... Uy que sueño, ya estoy percibiendo el olor a amor.

-Vaya, pues ojalá, porque hasta te conviene. Por cierto ¿Has visto a Hermione? Yo no la he visto en todo el día.

-Bah, que más da, nuestra obra de arte ha de estar divirtiéndose con Jonh. Ya hasta que me dio las gracias el otro día, siempre he dicho que besa muy bien.

         No sabía si había escuchado bien, pero ¿acaso había dicho que besaba muy bien?, es decir, eso quería decir que Jonh la engañaba. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí? Había gato encerrado. Tenía que averiguar que tan emocionante podía ser esa famosa apuesta entre Parvati y Draco, e iba a hacerlo ya.

         Persiguió a las dos chicas por todo el colegio, al parecer la "reunión" quedaba en un lugar secreto. Mientras caminaban, Parvati se maquillaba un poco mas, y se tapaba con la túnica. De seguro es que tenía otra ropa no debida debajo de ella (Bueno no debida en Hogwarts)

         Por fin llegaron, allí en una sala medio oscura se encontraba Draco acostado frescamente en un sofá. No tenía puesta la túnica, y tomaba frescamente un jugo (Quién sabe si era un jugo) Al notar la presencia de Parvati alzó su mano en forma de saludo. Hermione se escondió detrás de una gárgola cercana para escuchar mejor. Lavender se había ido para dejarlos solos. Desde allí no se escuchó más que su conversación.

-Hola princesa- Draco se acercó a ella dejando el... lo que sea de bebida a un lado. Luego la besó cortamente- ¿Cómo está mi chica preferida?

-Muy bien.

-¿Estás salvaje hoy?

-Algo.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos para divertirnos un poco? Fue una buena apuesta, nunca creí que pudieras hacer cambiar a la sangre sucia de Granger.

-Oye. Déjate de insultos, también es mi amiga. Sí, es que Lavender y yo aprovechamos la oportunidad, ella estaba triste, lo cual es una oportunidad perfecta.

-Así es que me gustan las chicas, atractivas e inteligentes, YSIN olvidar, excelentes amantes.

-Gracias por los halagos, pero sinceramente se sentirían mejor con un poco de pasión.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

         No podía creerlo, todo había sido una apuesta, no quería llorar ni nada por el estilo, sóloquería estar con Harry en esos momentos. Con él sería con el único con quien podría desahogarse. Nunca creyó tanto de Parvati, ni mucho menos de Lavender, de Draco podía creer lo que fuera... Pero de ellas jamás tanto. Por alguna razón no pudo evitar llorar, como pudo haber sido tan estúpida, todo ese tiempo había estado peleada con Harry por una maldita apuesta, por algo sin sentido alguno, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué era toda esa farsa? ¿Qué hacía embarrada de maquillaje y con camisas pegadas? Dónde había quedado la Hermione de siempre. ¿En dónde? Cómo le había podido hacer eso a Harry, ¿Cómo? Él había sido el único que se había fijado en ella antes de ser lo que era ahora. Como pudo ser capaz de herirlo de tal forma. Tenía que hablar con  él.

         Corrió, y corrió por los pasillos, se encontró a Jonh quien trató de detenerla, pero ella siguió de largo. Estaba desesperada, no podía esperar ni un minuto más para hablar con Harry. Sentía nervios, no sabía qué iba a decirle, pero fuere lo que fuese tenía que hacerlo ya, no podía perder más tiempo.

         La sala común estaba vacía, exceptuando a Ron que bajaba del dormitorio de chicos.

-Ron ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Vaya, pero no se aguantan una separados, está en el dormitorio- Hermione ya había comenzado a subir.

-HEY, pero tú no puedes ir allí, además que ahora los chicos se están cambiando.

-Me vale un bledo lo que hagan.

-Que agresiva...

         Hermione continuó a paso largo, no paró ni un segundo. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Seamus y a Dean sin camisa, evitó verlos y se dirigió a la cama de Harry. Él estaba acostado boca abajo, tapándose la cara con las manos y los mechones de cabello. No se había dado cuenta de la entrada de Hermione, porque pensó que era Ron. Ella les hizo una mueca para que se fueran, y como ellos en cierto modo le temían a Hermione lo hicieron enseguida. Por fon se habían quedado solos, pero aún Harry no notaba su presencia.

-Harry- Acarició su espalda- Tenemos que hablar.

-Hermy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito... –Hermione trató de no dejar correr lágrimas, pero era algo inevitable- Que me perdones...

-Pero... Creo que mejor dicho yo debería pedirte perdón, me gustas como quieras ser.

-Eres un gran mentiroso, pero mentiroso y todo te adoro.

-¿Por qué me estás pidiendo perdón?

-Porque me di cuenta de mi error.

-¿Gracias a?

-Todo era una maldita apuesta entre Parvati y Draco. Draco le apostó a que no me haría cambiar y lo hizo, por lo que ganó una súper noche con él- Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, pero cayeron más.

-Hermy... De verdad lo siento.

-Dejé que una montonada de estúpidos me besaran, me dejé tocar, estoy sucia.

-No, no lo estás, porque ya volviste. Porque ya eres tú misma.

-Harry... ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme así de sencillo?

-Fácil, sólo hay que mirar a tus ojos para caerse rendido ante ellos. Tus ojos son mi mejor adicción. Nada puede comparárseles.

-Ay Harry, no mientas.

-Es cierto, cada vez que te veo, me pierdo en tu mirada y simplemente no sé que decir, siento que actúo como un tonto.

-No, es que si eso es ser tonto, que magnífico será el romanticismo, será que es mejor que esto.

-Hermy... No puedo creer que esto esté pasando entre nosotros.

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Es tan mágico el amor.

-¿Y qué tan mágicos son los besos?

-Aún no le he encontrado lo mágico a eso.

-Porque no lo has probado bien.

-Enséñamelo entonces.

         Fue algo lenta y lleno de amor. Harry tocó sus labios con dulzura y luego comenzaron a unirse más. Ella lo tomó del cuello y él de la cintura (N/A:Seamus, Dean, Neville y Ron estaban escondids viéndolos, jejeje que curiosos) Luego comenzaron a besarse más apasionadamente, Hermione quedó viendo del otro lado y se dejó caer en la cama de Harry, él le hizo unas leves caricias en las mejillas con pequeños besos cortos y fue bajando a su cuello. Luego subió de nuevo y besó de nuevo los labios de la chica. Se separaron y se miraron por unos minutos.

-Nunca creí que un beso pudiera ser tan... tan... –Hermione no sabía como expresarse.

-Tan imposible de explicar con palabras.

-Exactamente mi burbujita.

-Y ahora eso a qué viene.

-No lo sé, se me acaba de ocurrir- Hermione acarició el cabello del chico alborotándolo aún más.

-Y entonces ¿Cómo te llamo yo?

-Esteeeeeeeeeee...

-Que tal espumita JAJAJA.

-AY Harry, no bromees, me quedo con Herms y ya.

-Entonces por qué yo no me puedo quedar con Harry.

-Porque eso no es un sobre nombre burbujita- Hermione rió graciosamente. Adoraba esa sonrisa, lo hacía sentir reconfortado.

-Te extrañé mucho Herms, no sabes la falta que me hiciste. Esto parece un sueño, pero si lo es, no quisiera desertar jamás.

-No es un sueño Harry, oops burbujita.

-Demuéstrame que no lo es.

-¿Cómo hago?

-Bésame de nuevo.

         Y así continuaron platicando y haciendo jueguitos de amor (N/A: No mal piensen, porsis carol) Todo parecía un sueño, pero no lo era, a veces los sueños pueden volverse realidad, sólo hay que tener esperanza en ello (N/A: OK, antes aclaro, no es que esté diciendo que ustedes sueñen que van a conocer a Dan y a Tommy y se les va a cumplir, me refiero a otra clase de sueños... no se entusiasmen)

_No matter what we do_

_No matter what we say_

_We're the song incide the tune, full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go, the sun will always shine_

_And tomorrow we might awake on the other side_

_'cause we are beatifu no matter what they say_

_yes words won't bring us down, no_

_We are beatiful in every single way_

_Yes words can't bring us down_

_So don't you bring me down today._

-¿Cómo se dice te amo en varios idiomas?

-Ay Harry no lo sé. Te amo, I love you... Sí que haces preguntas raras.

-Es que me gustaría decírtelo en todos los idiomas posibles.

-Bueno, puedes empezar de nuevo con el idioma de los besos.

--------------

-Óiganme, estos chavos no van a para de besuquearse.

-Aja Ron responde.

-Yo creo que es mejor dejarlos solos- Ron se apartó del hueco de la puerta.

-Pero tenemos sueño.

-Ay Seamus, no seas mentiroso, además qué crees que haría Hermione si nos llegara ver aquí, sabes como es ella...

-Sí, retiro lo dicho, creo que mejor vamos al cuarto de chicos de séptimo, de seguro han comprado algo nuevo.

-Vamos pues.

*

-¿Ya se fueron?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, ahora vámonos nosotros también Herms, vamos al lago, siempre he pensado que es un buen lugar para estar contigo.

-Sí... ¿Te acuerdas en quinto cuando teníamos Ron, tú yo charlas allí?

-Claro, sólo que esta vez Ron no estará.

-Te amo Harry.

-Yo también te amo Herms.

-Primero déjame quitarme este maquillaje, me siento algo sucia con él.

-Sus deseos son órdenes- Hermione pensó «¿Qué acaso Harry no tiene cierto parecido con Draco?» Rió hacia sus adentros, se parecen en algo.

_We are beutiful in every single way. Words can't bring us down, so don't you bring me down today._

Notas de la autora.

Ok, traté de terminarlo hace tres días pero siempre terminaba leyendo otra cosa, espero que les haya gustado, este fic se lo dedico a las dos lokas más lokas Karolyna de Felton y Hermione de Potter, ¿Ves que sí aguantaste Herms? Bueno carol espera mis reviews, no me mates, es que tenía que terminar esto. Pero también quiero dedicarle esto a otras personas: Silux, Alicita Potter, Fram, Hermione,  Arwen_Magic16, Jou Chan, Lyra Radcliffe, la chica Lavigne, Vane c, y bueno, a las que faltan el proximo capi de... no sé de cual porque tengo muchas que escribir. Bueno Byes, esperemos que hoy no pase nada malo aquí. Esto a por ti Venezuela!!!!!!!!!

_... Y decimos no a la violencia, y decimos no a la mezquindad, es un canto por la vida, es un canto por la libertad, y decimos sí a la esperanza, y decimos sí a la humanidad, es un canto por la vida, es un canto por la libertad_

Lis. Dejen reiews!!!!!!!!!!!__


End file.
